Lost in a Void of People
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Someone new comes into the story, will it break Alice and Jasper's relationship? An intruder in the wedding. A surprise for Bella. What will happen? Rated T for language and space.
1. Fight

**Chapter 1: Fight**

Jasper♥. Jasper♥. Jasper♥.

I wrote his name continuously on my notebook paper when I heard a familiar voice, "Hmm, either someone is thinking about Jasper or you're a bit obsessed, Alice." I recognized it as my best friend, and soon to be sister, Bella Swan. Embarrassment arose inside of me and my face became flushed.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her, surprised by my reaction. Everyone in the classroom, yes we were in school, turned to look at me and I blushed furiously. The teacher coughed to get the attention of the class back to her and I shrunk in my seat.

"Ms. Cullen, do you have something to share with the class? Or do you wish to discuss it with the principal?" My teacher asked me and I shook my head. One of her eyebrows rose into an arch and I spoke up, "No, ma'am." She nodded and with a look I knew she was saying to not do it again. Then she returned to teach and I sighed. English was my least favorite class with my least favorite teacher but the only class Bella and I had together without the guys.

When we finally got out of that hell hole they call class, Bella and I immediately hurried to the lunch room. On the way, I saw Bella glance over at someone in the hallway and point at them while looking at me, "Hey, Alice! I think that guy over there is checking you out!" She said, a bit more loudly than I would have liked, though I giggled in good fun.

"Alright then. He'll be coming over to us in three, two, one..." And at the exact moment, the flirtatious guy walked over to us with a charming smile.

"Hey." He said with a warm smile.

"Hello." I said politely back to him.

"My name is Dem and I'm new 'round here. I was just wondering if you two gorgeous ladies would care to show me around." He finished, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Sure, that'd be fine." Bella answered for the two of us, not that I minded. He seemed nice enough.

"Here, come with us. We're on our way to lunch and you could sit at our table!" Bella said, seeming to come up with the idea as she said it.

"Mmkay, that'd be great." He replied. And at that, we walked into the lunchroom with Dem and sat at our usual table where the boys were already seated. Edward and Jasper eyed Dem curiously but didn't pester too much, only asking a simple question.

"Who is this, love?" Edward asked, directing his question towards Bella. Dem didn't seem to notice that Edward had said 'love' because he kept glancing at Bella with a certain look in his eyes... "Oh, this is Dem. He's new here so Alice and I decided to show him around.' Bella answered with unusual happiness. Maybe since it was getting closer to the wedding she was having a lot of different feelings. An unusual giddiness currently.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard Edward say, "Oh, well, welcome to the school, Dem. It is nice to meet you." He said it with his usual politeness but something about his tone was different then usual, though only I seemed to catch it.

Dem glanced down at Bella's hand, finally noticing the huge, beautiful diamond ring belonging to Edward's mother that sat on her finger. His mouth gaped open slightly but he quickly covered it and asked, "So, Bella. Where did you get that massively beautiful ring?" Bella looked up, surprised by the question, no one usually asked about it.

"Oh," She began, "Edward gave it to me. We are officially engaged and are to be married soon." There was an easily noticeable disappointment flash in Dem's eyes but he quickly recovered and got up saying, "Well, I must take a quick bathroom break, please excuse me for a moment." As I watched Dem go, I felt a slight tug in my head and slipped into a momentary unconsciousness.

_"No! Please, don't do this!" I screamed in a pain worse than injuries.  
Jasper looked at me with an impassive face but I could see the internal battle flickering in his eyes, "You shouldn't have been leading in him on then, Alice." _

_"You should know that he doesn't mean anything to me! You should know, Jasper! Please understand!" I pleaded, my heart tearing slowly, painfully.  
"Look," Jasper said, his tone becoming a bit guttural, "I can see you would want to be with him more than me. I accepted it, its _fine_." He said, the last word emphasized._

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" I heard a voice in the darkness that now surrounded me. Was this how it felt for Bella when Edward left her? Did it feel as if your heart were ripped in half slowly and torn out of your chest? It was horrible. It was a pain more than I had ever known. I then felt familiar arms help me out of the lunchroom without anyone noticing and then a click. A cool breeze blew on me and helped me to wake up. Thankfully being sat down on the ground, I finally opened her eyes. Jasper was directly to my left while Bella and Edward crouched in front of me. Rosalie and Emmett were still 'at college' in Africa and would be back tomorrow.

I looked around to finally come to the conclusion that we were near the back of the lunchroom outside against the wall. I was still breathing slightly heavy, "Alice, what did you see?" I heard Edward ask and looked down.

"Jasper---" I cut myself off, not wanting to continue.

"What is it, my love?" I heard Jasper say to me, concern filling his voice and I smiled to myself, _he still loved me_.

My movements were so fast and unexpected that I accidentally punched Edward on my way to hug and partly tackle Jasper.

"Ouch..." Edward said quietly, rubbing his chin. I paid little attention as I found comfort in Jasper's arms and he hugged me tight but with a caring gentleness.

"Don't ever...leave me." I whispered, silent sobs between each words.

"Why would I, darling?" He asked softly, kissing my hair.

"N-Never mind." I stated, afraid I'd already said too much. We all went back inside the school with a few curious glances from Bella, Edward, and Jasper casted towards myself.

As we sat down, I saw Dem walk in at the exact same moment. That's good, I didn't want him to think we had deserted him. I heard Bella ask him, "So Dem, where did you live before you came to live here in Forks?" It was strange for Bella to be so talkative and I saw in my peripheral that Edward's jaw had tightened.

"Dallas, Texas," Dem replied, "It's nice here but I prefer and miss the warmer weather." I didn't have to see the future to know what Bella would say to that so I shifted my eyes to turn and look at her.

Bella's eyes had widened considerably and she grinned, glad to have someone who agreed with her on that, "I know what you mean! I wish it was like that in Forks, I came from Arizona so I rarely saw weather like this when I first moved here..." She said but was cut off by that blaring sound that they called the school bell.

"Bella, you go on ahead, Alice and I need to talk to Dem." I looked at him curiously, only needing to ask him _We do?_ in my head. He responded with a slight nod of his head and Bella turned after looking at the three of us wearily.

As she left, Edward and I turned to Dem and Edward said coldly, "Alright. If you are to be friends with Bella then we need to lay out some ground rules. First off, you aren't to try anything on her. She is my fiance and I expec---" Edward was cut off by Dem who was smirking.

"Why would that hot of a girl even end up with a pussy like you?" Dem laughed and Edward growled threateningly and Dem faked fear. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him down but that wasn't going to do anything. And Dem continued to push his luck, "Hell, maybe I will make some advances on her. I can't pass up something that gorg-"

Edward snapped.

Before I could say anything, Edward was on top of Dem, raising his fist meaning to hit Dem. I screamed, "Edward! No! Stop!" My voice echoed across the walls of the cafeteria and luckily, no one was near enough to see what was happening. Just as Edward let his fist go I rammed him off with all of my strength. It was enough to force him off and I smacked him right across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"You don't understand! He...I...Be-" He said, rage still burning in his eyes.

"No!" I cried out and he looked at me. "Just stop, go to class." Edward hesitated and, glaring one last time at Dem, turned to walk off, muttering unintelligent words under his breath as he went. I sighed and turned back towards Dem. Crouching down, I held out my hand for him to grab a hold of. Once he did and I pulled him up, I asked, "You okay? He get you at all?" Dem rolled his eyes and answered, "Hell no, I could've taken him but he caught me by surprise." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and he asked,

"Are _you_ okay?" I smiled and answered, "Not a scratch..." I just noticed how close are faces were, inches away. I heard a soft scuffling of shoes but there were no students or lunch caretakers around. Dem hadn't heard it and I looked up...


	2. Visions and Apologies

**Chapter 2: Visions and Apologies**

**'Ello! This be Twilight Temptress, but just call me Kat. I'm Sweeneygirl's beta, but I think she'd like it if you called her Livi-chan. xD Also, if you didn't get the memo, this story is set after Eclipse. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Bella...Bella... Wake up! We have to get ready for rehearsal!" I said, trying to get this useless lump that we called Bella awake.

"Mmmmm!" She mumbled at me through her pillow.

"Do I have to go and get Edward?" I threatened.

"Maybe you should!" She yelled at me, would she do anything to stay in bed?

"Fine!" I yelled, exasperated with her.

I stomped into Edward's room (which now has a bathroom) and walked into the bathroom.  
"Dare you to move... Dare you to move... Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor..." I could hear Edward's musical voice inside the shower.

"Forget to close the curtains again?" I asked, smirking. Seeing my adopted brothers bare ass, it's an experience, alright, also good for teasing purposes. But thankfully, not for me.

He turned around and, with a high sound, the curtains closed in not even a split second .  
"What do you want?" He asked, obviously disregarding the last minute or so.

"I need you to wake Bella up!" I told him, frustrated with Bella once again.

"That should be easy, I'll just walk into her room with a towel on," He said, a charming laugh escaping his lips.

"Yeah, that'll definately get her up!" I said, sarcasam dripping all over my words. Then I started walking away and shouted back, "See you in a few, groom-to-be!" I heard the curtains re-open and the shower still running.

I ran into my room and started screaming at the top of my lungs. And bouncing up and down on the bed in which Edward and Bella had 'slept' last night.

"Bella! Bella! Get up! Get up! Edwards in the shower and---"

"Too late..." His voice made me jump.

"Edward!" I yelled, my eyes widening. I covered my eyes immediately, making a gagging sound. "Uhhhhh... Bella, you might want to take a look at this..." I said.

Edward was in just a towel, if I had known that Edward was being serious, then I would have not been in the room, seeing him bare in the back was enough, I don't need to take a look in the front. He walked over to Bella's side of the bed and softly kissed her lips. As I watched this, I felt myself sway slightly and I sat down at the end of the bed and then...

_I looked up and saw Jasper, a hard look ecthed upon his beautiful face.  
"Dem, you had better get out of my sight." He said, his fists clenching and unclenching, knuckles white. Dem rose from his place and started to leave.  
"I'm gonna be late." I said, starting to walk away. Jasper held out a hand to stop me.  
"That can wait, I need to know why you did this...and why you didn't tell me..." Jasper frowned and his face was composed, though I could see pain flashing in his eyes.  
"There's nothing to talk about, Edward was going to rip out his throat so I stopped him." I said, his empathey working it's way with my emotions, making me feel pain as well.  
"That doesn't look like that's what happenrd..." He replied, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He was trying to control emotions, that was as much as I could tell.  
"Ask Edward if you don't believe me! He'll tell you!" I hurled at him and almost immediately regretted it.  
Jasper narrowed his eyes but his voice wasn't angry, though it cracked slightly, "Maybe I will, Alice."_

I gasped quietly as I came back to the real world. Turning my head to look at the soon-to-be married couple and they were under the covers and having what looked like a tickle fight though I had a feeling it was something different.

"Get a room you two!" I yelled, throwing pillow at their heads.

"We have one, you get out!" They both yelled at me.

"No! I have to get ready for a rehearsal that I put together for you!" I yelled at them, I was getting very frustrated.

"You know, she's right...We should be getting ready." Edward said as he got out of the bed.  
"See you later, love..." He said as he walked out of the door.

"So, tomorrow's the big day..." I said happily.

"Yeah, should be fun.." Bella sighed.

For the wedding rehearsal, she was wearing a black dress, it had a black puff just above the chest and some fraying black strings attached to it... All together, it looked completly goth... For the hair, we attached a rose to it in the high pony tail.

"I'm nervous." She said, turning to me with worry in her eyes.

"Me too." I confessed. "But my reason for being nervous is completely different than yours. Mine is because, when we take you to the place where we are going to change you, we have to keep you from screaming and I don't now how we're going to manage that. And I'm am afraid of what is going to happen when your parents never hear from you again... that is going to be hard on them." I stated the true facts.

"You know, I never really did get to apologize to you properly, or thank you." She said to me.

"Why, do you think you did something?" I asked, truly confused.

"I'm sorry, because of how you found out...about yourself. And I want to thank you because of everything that you are doing for me and Edward." She said. At that moment, I felt a rush of affection for Bella.

"Well, I think that instead of you thanking me I should be thanking you," I said to her, she gave me a puzzled look. "Because if you hadn't met James, then I wouldn't have gotten to spend so much time with you, Bella. We wouldn't be as good as friends as we are now." She was my best friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she said, her mood lightening a bit. "Well, we better get going." She said after a few moments, giving a small smile.

I then smirked and said, "Your right! Mrs. Cullen!"

**Kat: Review, please!**

**Livi-chan: Yeah, what the beta said.**


	3. Kiss and Run

**Chapter 3: Kiss and Run**

**Kat: Okay, miss author thinks the vows suck. Well, Bella's did so I revamped it completely. Hope you enjoy.**

_Bella's POV_

The pianist began to play the traditional music and I breathed deeply. I had a feeling a nervous breakdown would be coming on.

I was ready; Alice gussied me all up for the special day though I had to admit that my white dress with a light yellow frill at the bottom, sleeves, and neckline was quite beautiful. My hair was cropped and up in a slightly messy bun, a few strands of brunette hair hanging out and framing my face perfectly.

"It's time." I heard from behind me and I turned to Alice, a nervous smile on my face. I shook a bit and said to Alice with a small grin, "I'm shaking, Alice! I'm so nervous and excited at the same time." Alice smiled back at me and comforted, "Its fine, Bella. From what I hear, all brides go through this." I nodded and watched my friends and soon to be family walk down the aisle.

Alice was, of course, the Maid of Honor and Carlisle was the Best Man. Alice wore a luscious red dress that was the color I had the bride's maids wear. Alice's was long and elegant, flowing down around her. The bride's maids' dresses were slightly shorter, reaching down to their ankles. All of the bride's maids, including Alice, wore black heels with crossing straps across the tops of their feet.

I was readying to walk down the aisle when the music stopped suddenly. I looked around, shocked and slightly distraught. _What could be happening? What was wrong?_ I kept thinking to myself when I saw Alice walking toward me and leading me away from the aisle doorway. She looked at me and said softly, "They're coming." I stared at her for a moment and then it all came together. _The Volturi_. I nodded and she said, "Go, and see if you can hurry. Afterwards we will have you change into the other dress, more suitable for getting out of here. I nodded and she nudged me towards the door as the music began playing again.

I watched as Carlisle and Esme walked down the aisle before me and I my breathing increased heavily. I was actually going to get married...to the love of my life. Soon after, Jasper and Alice walked down the long, crimson colored carper. _Ha, how cliche_. Last was Rosalie and Emmett and as they reached their spots at the end, the music changed to the bridal tune traditional to almost every wedding.

My father stood waiting outside the door and as I walked out and he turned toward me. There was a smile growing on his face and as we walked down the aisle, my arm looped in his, he looked at me with watery eyes and said softly, "You look beautiful. No matter what, Bells, I'm proud of you." As we reached Edward and the priest, he let go of my arm and sat down next to Renee.

I turned to look at Edward who was smiling softly. I mirrored his expression and the priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to unite these two people..." The priest continued on while my mind wandered off a bit, only listening in once it was time for the vows.

"Bella," Edward began, "From the first time I set eyes on you, I knew there was something there. Something that I had never felt before. You may have been a handful, getting into all sorts of trouble..." There was a quick grin from him that only I caught and he continued, "But it's only brought us closer. You've saved my life, even. My love, you've been there when I needed you the most, forgiven me when I've done wrong, upset you...left you. None-the-less, you have been there for me, and I swear I will do the same for you until the day I die. You are the only thing that keeps me sane and alive, the only reason why I'm standing here now. I love you." He finished and gazed intently into my eyes as I felt tears well up.

I sniffed slightly and cleared my throat quietly. "You are my first and only love, and that is the way it is intended. I've never felt like this with anyone else before. You are my life, my love, and my happiness since the day I moved to Forks. I was depressed about living here and leaving the hot weather of Arizona but when I saw you, I felt...light. Your small smiles brightened up my days and when you weren't there, I felt as though part of me were missing. Edward, we belong together, we are one, and I am yours forever." I finished, my eyes moving up to see his expression and though his face was serene, it was as though his eyes were alight with happiness.

The priest nodded and said, "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

I nodded and replied with confidence, "I do."

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked once more, though directed to my love.

"I do." He responded immediately, locking eyes with me and I couldn't look away from those beautiful, golden topaz eyes...

The priest nodded, a warm smile on the old man's face and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned in towards me and his lips touched mine. A warm sensation ran through my body, into my veins and through my bloodstream. Something had changed between us, the bond we already held, was growing stronger. After a few seconds, we broke apart, though it felt like a wonderful lifetime.

There was semi-loud cheering and after a minute or so, Bella put her hand up a bit to silence the crowd. Once everyone had quieted down, Bella proclaimed, "I'm sorry for any inconveniences but the wedding reception has been canceled. There is some unexpected business to attend to." There were a few murmurs in the crowd here and there and she glanced at her parents to see them smiling towards her.

The Cullen family and I headed out of the main room where the wedding ceremony was held and Alice dragged me to another room with Esme and Rosalie following. "Bella, get into this dress and hurry. They'll be here in less than half an hour." Bella nodded and took the dress Alice was holding and headed into the dressing room to change. Why she couldn't just change into a regular shirt and jeans escaped her but she went along with it and slipped on the black dress.

Exiting the changing room, I smoothed down the black dress they gave me. It was actually very stunning. Flowing material, sheik, down to my shins. There was a crimson red rose just above my right breast and Alice commented, "You know, Bella. That rose contrasts beautifully with the black behind it. It looks like a drop of blood, almost." She giggled like her usual bubbly self and I smiled. _Would it change who I was when I was, well, changed? Would I really be a different person?_ Those were the questions that floated through my mind as we left the chapel to make our way to the area where I was to be converted, into an immortal...

**Kat: Okay. Not sure if she is going to post an author's note or anything but please review. For my sanity and Livi-san's.**


End file.
